A Crashed Meeting
by justanothertree
Summary: What happens when the state of Alaska crashes a G8 meeting to bring America his lunch? More states to be included later. Next Chapter will be the SUPERBOWL. MAHAHAHA!
1. The First of Many Crashed Meetings!

**Disclaimer:**

**Justanothertree: Somebody do the stupid disclaimer I'm to lazy!**

**Alaska: Justanothertree doesn't own Hetalia. Now get your butt off the couch and write!**

**Me:...-_- I'm trapped in a car with nothing else to do for six hours, you don't have to tell me. Stupid road trips, stupid 80's music that is always playing, and stupid me for forgetting my headphones.**

**Alaska:... I'm not taking the blame for this one.**

Chapter one:

**Alaska POV**

Great, Dad forgot his lunch at home so me being the youngest have to deliver it. Now you may say that Hawaii is the youngest, but no, she used to be the Hawaiian Kingdoms. Now I have to sneak into the G8 meeting in New York. Time to try to sneak in; because Daddy doesn't want any of the countries to know about us. I stood in front of the building waving my card to just run through security. I did not need them finding out I had hid Juneau (Ju-no) in my coat. I refuse to go anywhere with out her. She was my own capital after all. Daddy always says I need to lay off of my little puppy, but I know she doesn't mind.

I made it passed the corner from security I took my cute little puppy out and set her on the ground where she wove around my legs. I inwardly smiled, because while I have no clue why, my smile scares people away. I looked down at my sneakers that had sunflowers on them matching the bright yellow sunflower in my hair and felt my heart drop at the thought. I then quickly hardened my features, Father hated it when any of us cried. I couldn't afford to make him depressed at a meeting, that and Texas would laugh at me. I looked at the mirror in front of me to check if I really did lose all of my emotion. I did!

Nobody besides me could tell that I was sad. The girl in the mirror was emotionless. Her platinum blond hair reached her knees. Bright startling ice blue eyes stared back. I knew what I looked like, I looked like Russia a bit. I had on a red winter coat that reached my ankles and my boots were light weight winter boots to give me more mobility. I looked around nine in human years.

I spun on my heels to go find meeting room twenty-seven. I counted until I reached the room before standing outside the room thinking about how to get in.

"Are you lost little sunflower,da?" asked a towering man from behind me that looked a lot like me and had a Russia accent.

"No sir. I'm just looking for my Fath-friend," I said in a calm collected voice with a Russian accent slipping through my best try to conceal it.

"Are you Russian? Would you like to come with mother Russia, da?" asked Russia.

"Wait, are you Russia?" I questioned.

"Da," Russia replied. Screw being good and not blowing the secret. I quickly was latched onto the poor Russians leg looking up at him still expressionless.

"I can stay with you until we find Daddy!" I said allowing my smile to show before quickly catching myself stopping and turned expressionless once again.

"Okay Sunflower, but you are going to have to sit through a meeting with the nations of the world, da?"

"Whatever you say, I'm not letting go," I said firmly strengthening my grip on the leg.

Russia started walking towards the door unhindered by me attached to his leg. He opened the great door to the meeting room and walked in. The meeting had not started yet and Daddy wasn't even here yet only people here yet were Germany and England.

"Russia who is this?" asked England pointing at me.

"I found this little Sunflower outside the meeting room saying she was looking for her father, da?" replied Russia now with a grin on his face similar to my own.

"Russia you can't take other people's children," reasoned England.

"Get him girl," I ordered and if possible strengthened my grip on the leg.

Juneau who had been hiding behind Russia padded out into the open and changed into a full grown huge black wolf and snarled at England circling him like a shark. Just then France walked in and saw me.

"Ohnohnohnohn! Little one do you want to become a French territory?" asked France to me. Before Russia say anything I changed my command.

"Juneau. Go play tug-a-war with the French Frog," I said with out emotion.

Juneau then began to change her target. She was given a kill target this time and did not hesitate to take down the Frog blood sprayed.

"Kolkolkolkolkol! I think I like you!" smiled Russia. Just then Daddy walked in on the carnage and took a sharp breathe.

I deleeched myself from Russia, and ran at him. "Daddy! That French Frog wanted me to become a French territory! Juneau! Off you did good, I'll take ya hunting later," I said slipping into my American accent. My accent changes a lot.

"What are you doing to my daughter France?" threatened America with his blue eyes burning. "And you what are you doing here?" He said pointing towards me.

"Texas said you forgot your lunch so brought it to ya," I said still devoided of the pesky things called emotions.

"I am going to kill that boy when we get home!" shouted America.

"America you have a daughter?!" exclaimed England.

America sighed knowing he couldn't hide it for ever. "Actually I have nine daughters and forty-one sons, in other words. All of my states are personified, but most are adopted," America scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I ran back over to Russia leeching myself to his leg again not letting go.

"Thank goodness I'm adopted. I could never handle having the same blood as Texas," I mutter into Russia's leg. (Author's Note: Most Alaskans have a weird hate of Texas boasting that they are the biggest state, when in fact Alaska is, if it was split in two Texas would be the third largest state. ^-^)

"Your adopted, da? From who, da?" asked Russia.

"You'll see! Daddy I'm staying with Russia for the meeting!" I shouted at America.

"No stay away from the commie!" yelled America.

"He can't hurt me as long as your here Daddy because you are the HERO!" I said still emotionless, but turning to face my father. I saw England wince, that would most likely work.

"Not to mention I stronger than look, I am American. You know why I want to stay with Russia for the meeting, so suck it up and deal with it or I send Juneau on ya," I threatened and went back to snuggling Russia's leg. Russia tore me off his leg and sat down with me on his lap.

"Juneau, go get my bag please?" I asked my wolf who was still in grown up mode eyeing the bloody Frog, but soon came back with my sunflower book bag. I pulled out Dad's lunch bag. "Catch!" I through it at him and he catches it perfectly.

**~Time Skip of three minutes~**

Japan and China walked into the meeting room to find a nine year old girl sitting on Russia's lap weaving a flower crown out sunflowers and forget-me-nots.

"Russia, who is the kid, aru?" asked China wondering who the child was stolen from.

"Put in Russian here," I asked. (Translation: Who is that girl next to Japan, Russia?)

"Put in Russian," responded Russia. (Translation: That's China, but he is a guy."

"Will you stop speaking in Bloody Russian! Nobody can understand you!" yelled England in confusion, because America just shrugged it off.

"She spoke Russian all through the Cold War just to piss people off. She has done worse," responded America to the confused England.

"Ring! Ring!" screamed a phone. Every nation in the room looked at the little girl in Russia's lap as she pulled out a painted flip phone that had forget-me-nots all over the place.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alaska have you finished dropping off Father's lunch or are you still playing in the snow room." asked an annoyed voice over the phone that I instantly recognized as Massachusetts.

"Massachusetts, yes I did drop it off...but...uhm...I sorta got caught!" At those words many people arched their eyebrows. "Sorry...but not really, you really should have sent somebody who can really do stealth. Maryland would have been better than me," I said in a firm voice showing no emotion.

Let's just say a constant string of cuss words were yelled over the phone that I swiftly slammed shut, and went back to weaving and hummed an old Russian lullaby.

**~Time skip of ten minutes and everyone is there at the G8 meeting~**

(Note: So far the countries that have come in avoided contact with Russia so surprisingly nobody else has noticed Alaska.)

"So, on to the issue with the economy. America you need to straighten out yours not one place in your whole bloody country is okay!" England said as he scolded America.

"Done!" I yelled in notification that I had just finished the crown. I turned around on Russia's lap and put the crown in his hair.

"Bloody hell! Don't interrupt me when I'm scolding America!" England yelled at me.

"Mister England, I think it's best if we all get along and no fighting. Also please refrain from talking about Father's economy if you don't know what is truly going on? No matter what people say about why the economy is going down, it because there is simply not enough blood money out there. That is what wars are mostly fought about right?" I questioned England and saw everyone's jaw drop from the utter horror I had just said.

"What in the Hell are you teaching your damn daughter, America?" yelled England.

"Kolkolkolkolkol! Father hasn't thought to teach me that, but trust me when you spend most of your time in the cold you have to do a lot of thinking, da? On another note I don't have my people pay state taxes and even pay them some money back. Now WHO'S economy are you calling bad, da? " I said no longer caring to hide my creepy smile. I pulled out a small lead pipe as long as my forearm to my wrist out of my right sleeve. In fact I was so mad I let my purple aura spill over, or my heavy Russian accent. I slipped off of Russia's lap.

"England be careful Alaska was adopted from Russia! The Hero can't save you this time," cautioned America with his annoying laugh ring through the room.

"What, da?!" yelled a surprised Russia. Good job America you always sucked at breaking news slowly.

"Kolkolkolkol! Father you have to break that to people slowly, da?" I told America in the way Russia scares people out of their pants. My anger intensified as I scraped my pipe along the ground and walked passed a filching England straight up to America.

"What are you doing Alaska? Don't! No stop!" screamed America as I neared him. When a I stood in front of him I stared him straight in the eyes.

"You Bloody damn idiot." I said letting for the first time since WWII my personality slip. I slammed my pipe into an area that you don't hit men. Every man besides Russia cringed in sympathy. Russia was still trying to figure out what was happening. I then knocked him uncontious with a sharp blow to the head and the superpower fell. I felt my eyes flash a sign of no remorse. Now on to the idiot that started it. All of a sudden I felt my feet in the air and looked up to see that Hawaii had picked me up.

"Alaska, you need to stop sweetie," Hawaii scolded and then put me down to look if I had any physical injures. Hawaii was my best friend even if she was twenty-one in human years. She must have ran all the way from the house not bothering to change because she still had on her swimsuit with a wrap around her bottom half. She had sun kissed skin, dark black hair that reached her mid back, hibikis flowers were littered all over in her hair, light brown eyes, and of course there was the scar that was on her stomach that marked her perfect skin in the shape of a burning ship.

I nodded my head in agreement and sulked back to Russia, and once again hid my pipe. I looked at him bowed my head to say sorry and started to walk over by the door where Juneau to pet her for my own comfort.

"Big Brother!" called a scary voice from down the hall. It was our favorite stalker, Belarus. Strangely Russia was still in shock and appear to not hear her arrival. I looked at the door in front of me, yep if the door got broken down I should be fine. I went back to petting a puppy sized Juneau. The door opened a crack and a cackling Belarus was looking through.

"Brother! Are you here?!" called a creepy stalker Belarus to Russia who had finally snapped out of it. Panic flash in his features, why panic? I walked to the door with my wolf cradled in my arms like a teddy bear and opened it to find my aunt, who was shocked that somebody had opened the door.

"You can go sit next to Russia since the seat is open, America won't be able to use it till he wakes up, da?" I said pointing to America's chair that was right next to Russia not seeing anything wrong with it.

"Thank you little one," smiled Belarus as she patted my head.

"No problem. I like you, da?" I looked up at her in awe. She looked so strong and seemed to like being armed and knew how to use them. Sure she had quirks, but so did I, it didn't bother me all that much. After all family is family. Oh, speaking of family! I walked over to were my wounded Father lay knocked out on the ground. I sat down next to him and put Juneau on one side of his head while I sat criss cross applesauce on the floor on the other side. "Anybody have a stick?"

"Alaska! No!" yelled Hawaii. I just shrugged and looked at England.

"Well, are you going to continue to talk our ears off, da?" I innocently asked England slipping right back into acting as emotionless as Norway.

"Right...who wants to go next?" asked England.

"England there has been too many interruptions to continue. That and America is still asleep," reasoned Germany.

"You can continue, I know how to wake up America, but England are you sure you want this, da? I learned it from Maryland," I asked England.

"Just wake the bloody git up!" sighed England.

"Yes sir." I responded and fished a bell out of my book bag. I rang it thrice, and saw England visible wince as though he never expected this is the easiest way to awaken Father.

"What!" screamed America as he came to his feet. His eyes were swirling in confusion at what had just happened. Then he blinked a couple times, and then sent a death glare at me. I'm proud to say I stood my ground looking straight at him. "Alaska, what the hell was that for?" growled America.

"I may have leaked a secret for the first time in my life, but you leaked one that I said I wished to tell and you promised me that I would be the one. How will you ever learn to keep secrets if you don't have major repercutions?" I stated blankly and unblinking. "If you are that angry with me I can always just leave, but then you wouldn't get my point, and that is only one that you can learn from years in the frozen snow. It is simple, I will never understand you, but some of the other states do so I'll stay with our family. Canada is proof of my point. He gets when to flip your switch and when not to. Trust me if you ever play hockey with him you will understand. Good-bye, Father I will be returning to the house." I picked up my book bag and just left leaving Hawaii.

**Hawaii POV**

That girl is surprisingly deep for somebody her age. She had already asked me where we go when we die, and I haven't seen her play with a toy for...since well ever.

"Father you did take it too far on that one. She even slipped into her deep rant. You know how she has the hardest time showing emotion." I scolded my father.

Then I notice a certain Japanese man and turned to him as my Father appeared torn. "Japan, long time no see," I managed to get out.

"Uh...Hai," nervously responded Japan as he saw my scar from Pearl Harbor.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago, and besides Nevada and Alaska helped me get you back," I said with a smile. (Author's note: I said that Nevada and Alaska helped Hawaii get even with Japan because they both are or were nuclear test areas.) Japan's eyes widened. I grinned and walked out.

**~Time skip back a bit~**

**Belarus POV**

I stood in front of the building that held my brother. I smiled, and slipped passed security. When I was a little while down the hall from the meeting room door I called out. "Big brother!" I walked to the door and opened it so I could barely see inside. "Brother! Are you here!" I heard big brother squeal, he was happy to see me! Then all of a sudden a girl who looked a lot like Russia opened the door with a wolf being held like a teddy bear, so cute. That wasn't what shocked me, the fact she opened the door and wasn't afraid of me shocked me.

"You can go sit next to Russia the seats open, America won't be able to us it till he wakes up, da?" the nine year old said with a heavy Russian accent. She was too adorable.

"Thank you little one," I smiled and patted the girls head, she let me be with big brother.

"No problem. I like you, da?" the girl said with a flash of awe in her eyes. So she liked me. This little girl is so sweet. I walked over and sat next to Russia who had a scared look on his face.

"Who is the girl? She seems sweet?" I asked Russia forgetting that I was stalking him.

"Alaska, and apparently my daughter, da?" responded Russia. Wait I was related to that cute thing.

"How?"

"I did find Alaska first and turn it into a territory, da?"

"Why haven't we seen her then?"

"She is currently an American state, da. I didn't even know about her till today."

"How did America get her?"

"I sold the territory a while back. I had no clue she was a personification."

"...I wonder what Ukraine will say."

"..."

**(Author's note: Thanks for reading ^-^)**


	2. The Start of Paintball!

**{Review of what has happened: The state of Alaska crashed a meeting leaving destruction in her wake. France is laying in a pool of his own blood forgotten. America got a beat down for revealing a secret that Alaska wanted kept. Belarus showed up to "talk" with Russia but got confused by Alaska. Lastly Hawaii showed up to calm Alaska down.) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Justanothertree: Hehe Alaska you went crazy. ^-^ **

**Alaska: No I didn't, I was rather calm. **

**Justanothertree: 0_0 Disclaimer please. **

**Alaska: Justanothertree doesn't own Hetalia or we would be in WWIII from her stupidity. I mean just look at were she typed "put in Russia" instead of just putting in the Russian! **

**Justanothertree: ...I actually can't argue about that...well maybe the second thing. I didn't have internet to use Google translate and when I finally had internet I spaced out on me doing that! *Goes into emo corner and cries until Alaska sits on her* **

**Alaska: Shut up and do your work already. You can't keep going and cring about it! Just write already. **

**Chapter Two: **

**Alaska POV **

I sat in my bedroom looking around trying to calm down my nerves. I can't believe Daddy went there. I never wanted to tell Russia. My mind flew into a deep hysterical panic. What if Russia hates me for always hiding when he came to visit? What if he hates me for not telling him he was my real father? What if he wants me back, but I like America even if he is really hard headed? What if.. The list of my racing mind went on and on.

"Okay, Alaska calm yourself. Everything is out of your control now, so calm down before you go insane from what ifs," I thought aloud. "Think, there must be something you do to calm down."

My eyes darted around my room. The room was the shade of a pink sunset, but it was hard to tell from all my humorous and sunflower posters covering almost every inch of the room, including the  
ceiling. The carpet was a nice violet color and was soft, I was always cleaning it. I know that it might not match, but I didn't care, my room was for all the things I kept locked in my mind. I had a detailed map of Russia on my left wall and on the right was the US. I also knew that all the states and Dad thought I kept my room cold, but the truth was it was always seventy-eight degrees in here, they didn't let me have a fireplace. The most important about my room was that nobody but me could ever get in here, the door was always locked.

There was a sharp knock on my door causing me to jump out of my thoughts and land on all of my wolves. Now your most likely thinking wait I thought she had only one? Truth is I had one for five of my major cities or towns. I had Juneau who was black, Anchorage that was grey, Fairbanks was deep brown, Bethel was grey and white, and Barrow on the other hand was pure white. They yelped before checking to see if I was okay. I growled at them to let them know I was fine.

"Alaska can I come in we need to talk!" yelled America through my door that was a black on the outside and hot pink in the room. I stalked over to it and opened it a crack.

"Is anybody else out there?" I asked with a death glare.

"No Alaska your good," said America back. I whistled for the wolves to leave the room via the dog door I had installed to my balcony where they all sleep. I then pulled America inside the room quickly flinging him on to the floor past me and slammed the door shut locking it.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked America with a hard voice.

"Look, Alaska I'm sorry. I made that promise to you and I broke it. It wasn't very much like the Hero," sighed America picking himself up. I heard a sharp intake of air as he saw the room. He had prepared himself for a room filled of ice, not a room that was so warm you might choke on the air itself.

"America don't worry about it. What I did was rash and immature. Not to mention no doubt I would have never told him " I spoke with a harsh voice.

"Uhm...well sorry anyways. What on earth did you do to this room anyway?" asked America with a eyebrow raised.

"Well...you said I could decorate it how I want to, and this is nice..." I said with a blush that turned my whole face red.

America let out his annoying laugh that when you live with him for so long you get used to it. "Okay Alaska, whatever, let me know if you need anything," he smiled as he walked out of the room closing it with a soft click.

"One problem down. Thousands more to go!" I said with a smile as I plopped down on my bed that had my state flag.

**~Meanwhile at Russia's House~ **

**Belarus POV **

"Brother Russia you should tell Ukraine what happened then marry me!" I scolded at Russia.

Russia shook his head, "Ukraine will have a huge break down." Then Russia went on and on about how crushed Ukraine will be. Me on the other hand didn't really care, so naturally I called Ukraine.

"Hey, can you come over to Russia's house for a bit we have to tell you something." I *cough* asked Ukraine through the cell phone.

"But my boss doesn't want me seeing brother Russia." cried Ukraine. She is such a cry baby.

"I get it, but this is a FAMILY issue. In other words you.. here.. now," I demanded into the phone before slamming it shut. Hopefully Ukraine will get it. I turned back to Russia who was still going on about how much Ukraine cries.

"Brother...MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!" I repeated to try get Russia to lighten up a bit and maybe marry me.

"NOOOO!" screamed Russia as he sprinted to the closet and I ran after him.

**~Time Skip Till Ukraine Got There~**

**Belarus POV Still**

There was a knock on the door and I looked up from where I was clawing at the door leaving marks.

"I will get the door brother," I said in a spooky voice. As I walked to the front door to open it I picked all of the nasty wood pieces that were under my nails out. I opened the door to find my crybaby sister. "Ukraine come on in,"

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Ukraine.

"Go to the living room and I'll go get Russia to explain. It would be best from him," I pointed at the room and walked back to the room Russia was cowering in. "Russia, Ukraine is here now come out and tell her about that girl." I rolled my a's as I spoke through the door and went to the living room and sat on the loveseat across from Ukraine and glared at her. Soon after a nervous Russia walked in and sat in a chair at the corner of the room trying to avoid talking. "Russia big sister wants to know why we called her.

"Um…Belarus called you and I have nothing to do with this, da?" tried Russia.

"Ukraine, ask him about his daughter," I smiled at Ukraine as shock went through her features.

"Russia! Y-you had a kid and never told me?" pouted Ukraine as her cheeks streaked with her tears.

"I just found out this morning calm down, da?!" begged Russia.

"How about we go visit her? Would you like that Ukraine?" I asked with a sly smirk dancing on my lips.

**~Meanwhile at the States house~**

**Alaska POV**

I sat in the yard playing with my wolves when I felt a shadow over me and saw him, Texas. He had on his cowboy gear and pistols in his hip straps. Now so far you might think that Alaska hates Texas, she doesn't it is kind of like an, I hate you but in a friendly way.

"Texas, what are you doing here, da?" I asked.

"I live here, and I was lookin for ya," answered Texas.

"Do you want to go to the shooting range? I have my weapons on me, da?"

"Sure, by the way did ya get busted at the G8 meeting?"

"Yep, it was okay…ish, sorry Texas."

Texas let out a sigh. "Knew you would."

"Just as a warning brother Dad is looking for you, da."

"That is why I'm armed."

**Washington POV**

I sat in the front lawn looking up at the sky. Great, no rain today! My state was always raining. I looked at the sky smiling, full well knowing I had a smirk that twinkled in my stormy grey eyes. I let myself doze off in the bright sun. Till some annoying person would wake me up.

"Excuse me miss, but can we speak to America, da?" said a male voice that broke through my dozing. He had the same accent as Alaska when America wasn't listening, she was always had a different accent.

"One second mister," I said wiping my eyes. I stood up to find a very tall man with a scarf, a woman in a maid's dress, sort of, and another woman who looked as though she had been crying. "Follow me." I walked over to the door but before I could open it I heard the telltale signs of somebody fighting on the other side. "Move out of the way, the door is about to come down," I said backing away from the door and off the path and saw the guests do the same. Seconds later New York and New Jersey came rolling out of the house breaking down the door with them.

"I already stopped filming it calm down!" screamed New Jersey.

"YOU STILL NEED TO DIE FOR EVEN STARTING IT!" screeched New York and almost all the states from right inside the door.

"New York. We have company alert Dad please," I asked New York as I pulled him off of his twin brother.

"NO HE STARTED JERSY SHORE HE HAS THE RIGHT TO DIE! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER DO THAT!"

"He has Alaska's accent," I said still sleepy. (Washington was up all night flying here.) Every state went quiet, they knew what it meant from the Cold War, Russia was here. Everybody besides Washington who was too tired to process anything went in Cold War mode freeze and hope for the best.

"Dudes what did I tell you about starting a fight and breaking down doors!" yelled America as he ran down the stairs to see most of his states looking out the broken down door and silent, the fight long gone.

"Daddy, Russia is here to see you," I called up at America. This was his guest he needed to get down here for them, I still need some sleep.

**America POV**

Russia was here. I knew what he wanted, but why was he here? It wasn't fair!

"Russia want do ya what man?" I asked simply.

"Ukraine, wanted to meet Alaska, da?" said Russia pointing.

"Oh…follow the HERO," I said awkwardly. Where was Alaska anyways? I knew she was no longer in her room, and let me tell you I never expected what was in that room. Gunshots echoed with a deafening boom through the house. Found her and the hunting states, well some of them. I looked behind me and Russia, Ukraine, and especially Belarus all on high alert from the sudden war sounds.

"She is most likely at the training area. No need to freak out on the Hero!" I laughed out at them. We walked out of the house and to the small shooting range that I have set up for the hunting states.

**Belarus POV**

The "training area" was more like war zone, there were the sounds of grenades going off. We crossed a large yard and came to the forest and in front of us was a miniature battle.

"Don't worry it is just paintball. They do this when they…" started America only to by assaulted by paintballs from the tree directly above them and went down after twenty of them hit him square in the back of the head.

"Oh! Sorry Dad, I was in sniper mode. You should really tell people when you step onto a battlefield!" called a voice hiding near the top of the tree with a bit of sarcasm. Whoever was in the tree hit me more than one time, this was no accident, but if it was who I thought it was then I deserved it.

"Ow! Damnit who did that, get out of the tree now!" shouted America.

"Sure, but you better catch me!" yelled the voice back. America looked at Russia and groaned. He then rolled over onto his back from his place on the ground.

"Russia can you get that, I can't? The Hero needs to stop seeing double before I move," America asked.

"Da," Russia nodded and lined himself up to catch whoever was about to fall/jump out of the tree.

"OKAY YOU CAN JUMP, BUT NOT TOWARDS ME! AIM FOR THE GUY IN THE SCARF! HE SHOULD CATCH YA!" screamed America, who was suddenly hit several times in the chest and nine children ranging from ten to nineteen surrounded him. A boy in cowboy gear put his foot on America and pulled out rope. Somebody was about to be made a prisoner and it wasn't us. America's face paled.

"Coming!" yelled the person in the tree who leaped out and softly landed in big brother's hands before jumping out quickly.

"Thank you sir for catching…" the tree jumper said before breaking off with her eyes widening and cheeks flushed. It was Alaska, but in a different outfit. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore forest camouflage with war paint. (Author's note: For Alaska's hair style think about Subaki from Soul Eater.) "Russia."

"Alaska do ya know him?" called the cowboy who had hogtied America and duct taped his mouth. The boy who looked about fifteen had a handgun angled at America's back if he moved and one of his eyebrows raised as though to question what was happening.

"Um…Texas…this is Russia…the country I was adopted from," stumbled out Alaska.

"Okay. You can go we were just about to use America as a moving target. We'll leave him in the tree until you get back, we know what he did," sneered Texas.

"One serial killer does that and you are labeled forever," cried Alaska as she pushed her arms into the arm in despair. "Follow me we can go to the sound proof room."

We silently followed Alaska through the house until we came to a simple grey door. She motioned us in and we sat at the table. Alaska was wiping the paint off of her face and when she finished she looked at us as though she never thought we would show up in a million years. Nobody had a clue what to do or say so we just stared. None broke the silence and Alaska started to clean up her rifle of the tree gunk still not stopping looking at us.

"So are you Russia's daughter?" asked Ukraine who was interested.

"Biologically, yes, but I was sold to America a while back, but I guess that is my fault because I never let anybody see me besides my indigenous people. I was good at slipping away," shrugged Alaska setting down the paintball sniper gun.

**Alaska POV**

The girl next to Russia and Belarus started to cry, what did I do wrong?

"I'M A HORRID AUNT I NEVER KNEW ABOUT YOU!" wailed the lady.

"Um…Aunt Belarus what is she wailing about, and who is this?" I asked.

"Ukraine, and she just does that," replied Belarus. Okay so if this was Ukraine then she must be my other Aunt.

"Oh. Thanks then Auntie. Do you guys want to play paintball, da?" I said allowing my Russian accent to finally slip.

**(Thanks for reading Chapter two. I never thought that this many people would read it!)**

**America: Why were you so mean! Don't cut off the chapter before I get out of the tree.**

**Justanothertree: No, and you really can't make me. Deal with it and you earned it.**


	3. Red VS Blue

**Disclaimer:**

**Justanothertree: America just say the disclaimer so we can get ya out of the tree.**

**America: Justanothertree doesn't own Hetalia! NOW UNTIE ME!**

**Justanothertree: Maybe**

**Chapter Three:**

**Alaska POV**

I lead Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine to training armory. I needed to pick up some stuff anyways. I opened the brown door to find some of the weapons off the wall, they were already in play, otherwise the entire room from the top to bottom was full of paintball guns. In the center of the room was a big basket of grenades that were full of paint, but still really hurt when you were hit.

"Suit up, you're going to need it, we tend to play this game all the time till you pass out. Night vision goggles are over there. Armor on the other hand is over there, da?" I said pointing at two tables by the grenades.

"You play this game a lot, da?" asked Russia.

"Yep! They have never hit me because of my tree habit! That reminds me I need rope." I said proudly. "What weapons do you want, da?" I asked with my creepy Russia smile showing.

"She is Russia's daughter," I heard Ukraine whisper, and I turned to her still smiling.

"Aunt Ukraine you will be on the blue team with America. Russia and Auntie Belarus will be with me on the red team grab your colored gun, your equipment is your own choice. I need to grab the stuff for America so I will be a little slow, da?" I told the nations. I then ran to grab a blue shotgun, head gear, body armor, two handguns, and a pair of night vision goggles and shoved them all in to a bag before getting myself some grenades, more ammo, rope, wind reader, and yes food rations for the night for my team.

"Do we have to have your weapons, da?" asked Russia as I grabbed the food.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol! Yes I already tried to use my own pipe, but I was grounded for a week. Apparently they don't like it when you knock down the enemy team and the armor doesn't really protect you from that, da?" I chuckled out and saw Ukraine flinch as I laughed. I was then slammed into from Ukraine and smothered.

"You are so cute! Just like Russia when he was younger!" cried out Ukraine and I felt hot tears hit my shoulder. I flinched at her words. Russia might be my dad, but he might not want talk about it and had only come because his sister asked.

"Miss Ukraine can you please let me go, da? We have to go save America. He is still hanging from a tree no doubt, and we still need to play. We in other words are wasting time, da?" I whispered out, but loud enough for them all to hear.

"Okay, but after this I want to see you again!" exclaimed Ukraine through her tears.

"The world meeting will be hosted in D.C. in three days. I'll go then, even if I have to sneak in, da?" Ukraine finally released me.

When we left Russia had just handguns, night vision goggles, and just headgear. Belarus had grenades, a handgun, night vision goggles, armor plus headgear, and rope. Ukraine was very unarmed, she had on all of the armor, headgear, a handgun, and night vision goggles. I lead them out and back to the forest. Were we soon came across a tree that had America dangling from it. I walked up and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth.

"Ukraine will get you down and here is you gear. You are now being forced to play otherwise it will be uneven. Good bye, da?" I said with my creepy smile and walked away.

"Alaska, you were that sniper huh? The Hero is going to get even!" called America as I motioned to Russia and Belarus to follow before breaking into a run effortlessly carrying the food bag. We ran until we reached the red team's campsite.

"Texas I got some nations to play with us!" I yelled as we were close enough to hear them. "Come on let me show you your team mates and some of my friends, da?" I smiled and walked right up to the fire.

**Russia POV**

What had I gotten myself into? In the same day I find out I had a daughter I get stuck in a mini war. Just my luck, what did I do to deserve it. We ran through the forest and came across the fire and Alaska just walked straight up to the fire.

"Alaska good to see ya, I saved you some Coca-Cola and peaches!" called one of the four states sitting at the fire. The girl had on the same outfit as everybody had, but had twinkling hazel eyes, sun kissed skin, she looked about fifth teen, and her hair that was the color of caramel was pulled together in twin braids.

"Thanks pass me that!" called Alaska back. "Oh, by the way I got some of the countries to join in on our fight to crush the blues."

"Awesome! Well we should really introduce ourselves, I'm Georgia." said the girl with a smile.

"Hey y'all I'm Texas, the biggest state!" called the cowboy who had hogtied America earlier.

"No way Texas, that ended when Alaska was made a state." said a boy with a heavy accent and an "I 3 NY" t-shirt on, he was one of the boys who broke the door earlier. The boy himself looked about seventeen, had dark black hair, and violet eyes. "Oh, and the names New York, don't forget it."

"I'm Idaho, and… Alaska did you bring the stuff?" asked the boy in overalls, with dusty blonde hair, wheat colored eyes, he appeared to be ten, and a spoon in one had over the water that was being boiled over the fire.

"Yes, I did, save some for me ok?" replied Alaska as she tossed him…potatoes? What in the world is going on here?

**Alaska POV**

I gave all the food to Idaho before sitting next to New York and Georgia. I looked up at the nations who looked a bit dazed. I took a peach from Georgia and the Coke and demolished the peach. (Author's note: In Alaska they just call it Coke, not Coca-Cola, people will look at ya funny if you do.) The nations were still standing there.

"Guys this is Russia and Belarus. They are going to help us take down that gross blue team. We HAVE to win this!" I declared.

"What are you fighting about, da?" asked Russia and we all gasped.

"Ya didn't tell them why we were in the middle of this fight, Alaska?" asked Georgia.

"I thought when I explained the colors it was pretty clear, da?" I replied shaking my little head in shock.

"All righty then, I'll explain it to y'all. We are fighting over a very important subject that is very delicate… That Coca-Cola is better than Pepsi! It is very important that we win and get other states to the dark side!" declared Georgia. (Author's note: I just couldn't help it, and am very proud of the Star Wars' reference.) The nations' mouths dropped from shock, this is what this was about?

"Ya, let's kick those Pepsi lovers back into the last century!" screamed New York. We were totally serious. This was a damn important thing we were fighting over; this wasn't over some silly little thing. This meant WAR!

**Flashback**

"Hey, New York! Coke-Cola sucks and Pepsi rules!" shouted New Jersey. That was how this whole thing began and New York screaming about Jersey Shore.

**End of Flashback**

**Alaska POV**

"Okay, time to assign jobs." declared New York. "Alaska you snipe from up in the trees and Belarus will do the spotting and wind readings. Russia you and Idaho will be firing grenades at them from Idaho's potato cannon. Texas and I will draw their attention and Russia watch out for Idaho he will be unable to defend himself from the damn Pepsi team. Georgia, you can…uhm…come with us and kill whatever moves."

"Sweet I get to be a Squirrel! Come on Auntie!" smiled Alaska causing the other states to shiver. I quickly stopped, but was still full of excitement.

**~Time Skip Twenty Minutes later~**

**Alaska POV**

I sat glaring down my scope watching for any sounds of movement. I was able to make shift rope hammock suspended from a tree and Belarus was right beside me. The sun had descended not long ago, and we now had on night vision goggles.

"Alaska how often do you fight about this?" asked Belarus in a quiet voice.

"At least every other month, so far we are tied with an equal score of four hundred and fifty-eight. We WILL get their sorry Pepsi butts this time for sure." I answered back quietly.

Then before Belarus could say anything more Georgia's voice cut in. "The Jersey Shore idiot is in sector eight."

"Roger that, will now discontinue the Pepsi idiot." I said in a calm voice into my radio.

I turned my scope to where New Jersey was sneaking up on New York. I then rapidly shot him until he fell to the ground and would without a doubt be too shocked to move.

"Thanks, little whale!" called New York over the radio and I watched as New Jersey was beat up by New York. I saw movement in the bushes behind them.

"Auntie, tell Aunt Ukraine I'm sorry!" I begged Belarus.

"Cannon, place 1628272. Fire before New York gets his butt kicked." I radioed in and within seconds a huge boom echoed through the battlefield and New York's head shot up as he saw in hit Ukraine knocking her out.

I then picked up my cell. "Hey, California we have a need of a medic, just follow New York's taxi driver voice." I then hung up the phone. I turned to Belarus who much to my surprise was laughing so hard I had to catch her before she fell out of the tree. I then looked back at the cannon carnage. California dressed in pure white with her shimmering sunflower yellow hair and flashing golden eyes were carrying Ukraine off of the battle field as though she was a feather.

"This is Texas. Can somebody come get me out of New Mexico's trap?" called a muffled voice over the radio.

"No, you are dead now, get over It." responded New York, and he did not use his radio. Man that guy had a pair of lungs on him.

"Alaska, I found their campsite, they appear to be talking about the losses." suddenly interrupted Belarus.

"Where?" I asked and Belarus pointed to were the rest of the Pepsi's were fighting over who should lead them. America was of course trying to take charge again, but not anymore because New Mexico had him tied to a tree.

"Belarus found them, they are in area eleven." I calmly put in over the argument over the radio. "Idaho, that's in the dead center, you can't miss."

"Belarus here I have another rifle, I can shoot without sights." I said as I handed over my current gun before pulling out another. I turned back to the clearing.

"Fire all units, fire." called New York and everybody on the red team turned the blue campsite into a kill zone. Nothing was stirring in the area and it was all stained red. We won.

"Thanks, Aunt Belarus. I have to go, it is past my bedtime." I apologized to Belarus before jumping out of the tree and using the rope to descend safely. My only thought was. "I FORGOT ABOUT MY WOLVES!" I ran for it, last time that happened I woke up to them not letting me get up and refusing to get off my bed. Now you may not know this, but those wolves weigh a lot.

**(Thanks for reading this chapter and I will post the next one soon. Sorry for cutting it short, but you try writing 3,000 words a chapter! Oh, and thanks RusCan-CottonCandy57-GerIta for spurring my crazy soda battle, the teams had no meaning before the comment. ^-^)**

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own Pepsi or Coca-Cola and Alaska is actually a state that can't pick so the residents battle over it daily.**


	4. America is on time!

**Disclaimer:**

**Justanothertree: I call "uncle" my hands hurt from writing too much!**

**Justanothertree's brain: Oh, but what about this story line?**

**Justanothertree: Awesome! *writes new chapter in one day then realized that I have other stories.***

**Alaska: Who cares just write till your brain is mush! Justanothertree doesn't own Hetalia. NOW WRITE!**

**Jstanothertree: OMG YES I GET TO WRITE MORE! *mom walks in and declares we are going shopping.* NOOOOO! My feet are going to hurt more than my hands now. *cries in corner***

**Chapter 4:**

**~The morning of the world meeting the state's house in D.C. ~**

**Alaska POV**

"Okay, does everybody now the plan?" asked Virginia as her chocolate hair bounced and her forest green eyes twinkled at what we were about to pull. All of the girl states stood outside of America's bed room and the clock glared showing that it was 6:00 a.m., in other words time to begin. This was going to be awesome. I smirked as Hawaii and California snuck into the room and heard a thud. Washington, Maryland, Virginia, Georgia, Nevada, Rhode Island, and I were on guard duty. I saw New Jersey walking down the hall and pulled out my favorite gun, an elephant gun and angled at New Jersey.

"These are not the droids you are looking for!" I said with my creepy Russia smile and he booked down the hall from where he came.

"Alaska…you should have just shot him!" called New York from down the hall. Then the door opened to America's room. I already knew what was coming but I burst out laughing and pounded the floor.

"Allie, y-you sh-should stop laughing," barely choked out Washington as she laughed. She was soon doing the same thing as I was.

"Alright troops sober up! We need to do this without a smile at all otherwise nobody will take us seriously." shouted Virginia and we all snapped to attention. Now the states may appear to be rowdy, but when something is serious we will follow our orders. We began marching out with the mysterious Nevada, who we can never tell what her real eye color or hair color is, and Hawaii carrying America, who was tied to a wooden pole. (Think that time in Pirates of the Caribbean and those cannibal dudes were going to eat Captain Jack Sparrow.) We calmly started to walk out of the house and to the car. We were not going to be late, and didn't stop even when the boys all gave us a look as though we were aliens. Nobody tried to stop us though, they knew better from the time all of the girls watched that ninja movie and went around the house performing silent kills, Indiana still has a scar.

"All right girls toss him in Cali's limo and let's crash a meeting!" giggled Washington.

**~At the World Meeting building~**

**Alaska POV**

We all stood outside the backdoor out of vision of the cameras with a squirming America.

"Cali kill the power to the building please," asked Virginia, who was in charge because she was the oldest.

"I got this girlfriend. You, like ready for this?" replied California with a devilish grin. She killed the power and we made a break for the door. It was sadly rather easy to get in and when we were all in the room next to the meeting room California hit the power again.

"Can we like add drama and cook Dad like a chicken?" asked California and America passed out.

"Kolkolkolkol! He passed out, da? Good job Cali!" I laughed and clapped and all the states besides Washington freaked out a bit. Washington was used to me, you know with her being the closest to me. I even consider the Seattle Seahawks my home team, but of course I like other teams, but they are the closest if I want to go to a game.

"Let's go, I want to see the other nation's reactions and we do not want to be late!" I said with my hands on my hips. Today I wore my usual clothing and even made sure to conceal some weapons for the other states, nobody screws with my family. I even had Juneau under my coat again; you would be surprised how easy it was to sneak all of this stuff into my little coat. You never know when a meeting might get out of hand. "Oh, and Washington I got you a coffee and myself a hot chocolate. I know that you forgot it this morning." I smiled at her again.

We then slinked out of the room and checked to make sure the coast was clear. We then walked calmly through the door, on time might I add, to see a strange sight. England was in a fist fight with France over, cooking? Japan was talking to a passed out person. A guy similar to Italy was being smothered by a Spanish man, most likely Spain. Italy was talking Germany's ears off and going on and on about pasta's magic. Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine were talking about something. We ignored it all and went to the seat that said America and Virginia sat down and put her feet on the table. The rest of us just chilled out behind her in a circle around America and just stared at him. We didn't even move when somebody opened the door and honestly it wouldn't have mattered seeing how we were on the other side of the table and only Virginia could see. I stopped staring at America and passed every girl a pistol including Virginia, but I just slipped hers into her lap without anybody seeing. Now I am proud to say I did this in a manner of seconds. They can't argue about it now.

**Virginia POV**

I was sitting in America's chair looking at what was happening with a cheerful smile. I hope England dies fighting France. I'm still rather pissed off about the taxes and the burning of D.C. I looked up at the door as a man who I assumed was Poland, because I heard from Dad that he cross dresses. I felt a handgun slipped into my lap. Damn it Alaska, how do you sneak so many weapons everywhere.

"Like guys, who is like in America's seat?" asked the cross dresser. I kept on my amused smile as everyone turned towards me.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN AMERICA'S SEAT?!" yelled England.

"Hey, shut yer yap. WE MADE SURE AMERICA WASN'T LATE!" I scoff back. "You try mission impossible some time."

"But America isn't like here!" pointed out Poland. I turned my head around to see the girls in a crouching position and America back on the shoulders of Hawaii and Nevada. America was awake again and trying to find out where he was.

"Girls can you show where Daddy is?" I said with a chuckle and all the girls stood up. America's eyes widened and he started struggling, but most noticeable was the fact that he was in a suit. Everyone's mouths dropped open, well besides Russia's group.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" screamed out England.

""You don't need to know, but the point is that he is here and early for a matter of fact, get over it, will ya?" I smirked at how confused everyone was.

"Like why should you, like even bother. Haven't you, like already tried this?" asked California with her hands on her hips.

"You like speak the same as like me!" called Poland.

"You are like Poland right, we so need to totally talk about fashion!" declared California walking over to Poland and then they started talking about fashion. Me on the other hand had gotten out of Father's seat and motioned for the girls to tie him to the chair. They nodded, and quietly untied America, but forced him to his knees then with superhuman strength slammed him in the chair tying him tightly. I saw everyone's, besides the states mouths drop.

"Hawaii RIP off the duct tape." I said with a satisfied smirk as she pulled the tape off quickly.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL! FIRST YOU…" America screamed out but didn't get very far as Georgia shoved a jar of peaches in his mouth, and no not the fruit, the jar, and held it there as he struggled to breathe.

"Ya done?" asked Georgia and America nodded. Georgia took the jar out of America's mouth and he was dead silent.

"Listen Daddy, we decided that you need to take the world meeting's seriously and are doing this for your own good. Will you forgive us?" asked Rhode Island in a sweat and innocent voice that matched her looks. She had honey blonde hair, innocent royal purple eyes, and appeared to be at the age of thirteen, but was well mannered and one of the less insane states.

"Fine, only this one time, okay, the HERO needs to keep the others on their toes." melted America.

**Alaska POV**

While the others were talking I sneaked over to Ukraine and put Juneau on her head, but not until I made sure I wasn't going to be in trouble. I pulled little Juneau out from under my red coat and put her on top of Ukraine's head.

"EKKK!" screeched Ukraine as she felt something on her head.

"Kawaii." muttered Japan as he snapped pictures.

"Kolkolkolkol! Aunt Ukraine it is only my little puppy." I laughed.

"Oui, that thing is not so cute when it almost kills you!" shouted France.

"Almost, if I had my other wolves on me you would be dead." I said with a smile as a creepy purple aura filled the room. I then sat on Ukraine's lap and pulled out some flowers and started to make more crowns. Washington walked over to me after I had almost finished weaving one crown.

"Allie, we're winning, just to let you know." said Washington and then left. I let a smile tug at my lips; football in the U.S. brought us all together or drove us all apart. People outside of the States are thinking right now, what? The reason football brings us together is because everybody can relate to it no matter where you are. When that crown was done I put it on Ukraine's head.

"There you go. You like it, da?" I asked with no expression on my face.

"Yes, thank you Alaska." replied the Ukraine.

"Oh, and sorry about the whole cannon thing." I apologized only to find that everybody was looking at us now from my "cute" display.

"Cannon?" asked France voicing many nations' question as America shuddered.

"You bet ya, we schooled those Pepsi lovers, but of course they might get us next time! BUT IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY!" screamed Georgia.

"It is no problem. It was a nice shot, or so I was told. I feel so bad for worrying you!" cried out Ukraine and I felt hot tears hit me coat. I carefully got out of Ukraine's way and ran over to Belarus. I then just sat at her feet and continued what I had been doing. Soon everything was calm again and most of the states were under the table with Nevada playing Poker. Germany soon declared the start of the meeting when all of the other nations arrived, but few noticed the children. They did notice a tied up America to a chair, but none cared.

Half way through till lunch I had made four more crowns. I glanced at Russia nervously, should I put it on him or should I spare myself the embarrassment of being turned down.

"We need to do something about the hole in the ozone layer. It is heating up the planet." droned on England.

"Yes we do, it rained at my place in the winter. You need to fix this, da." I piped in after he had finished the sentence. All of the states paled, they all knew full well that that was so wrong. **(Author's note: This has really been happening, and it resulted in us getting our first days off from school in history. The rain turned the roads into ice. The first year on a hill where I live there was a car in the ditch every twenty feet. Not pretty. It is not supposed to rain in the winter. Alaska- they only place they cancel school because it warms up. TT^TT More summer make-up days are not wanted.)**

"It what?!" screamed out the states. I knew that wasn't supposed to happen, but why they were freaking out.

"Rained, now can we get back on to Mister England's speech, da?" I said with my little creepy smile. They all sat back down, but Washington was eyeing me with the evil eye. Now I admit to scooting back a bit, but then I hit Belarus's leg and flinched.

"Are you okay Alaska?" whisper asked Belarus.

"Yes, sorry, but something startled me a bit." I whispered back in reply. Washington is a bit creepy when she knows something is going on in my state. We are too close at times.

"Well I disagree with both of you." spoke up France through my conversation and I felt my anger rise. We did not go through all of this in the morning to have somebody make a decision that they could disrupt a meeting. All of the states besides Rhode Island backed away.

"Frog there was nothing to disagree upon." pouted England as he shoved his pen in Frances ear. Strike two.

"Mister England and Mister France can you please stop fighting?" begged Rhode Island, but she still kept her space from the fighting couple.

"There is always a way to disagree with you, black sheep of Europe." Strike three, ignore Rhode Island and you are out. I stood up and jumped on the table startling the nations closest besides Russia and Belarus who had seen me wind up. I opened up my coat to reveal my lightweight armor and a lot of weapons. I pulled out a paintball hand gun and hit them both in the back of the head and they pitched forward.

"You all don't want to fight either, da?" I said with a giggle. I was still pissed off and all of the other states sighed.

"What the Bloody He…" screamed England but didn't get any father when he saw me pull out a real gun.

"Do not cuss in my presence and no more fighting. Now please continue your speech. We did not go through all of the trouble to drag America's but out of bed just for you to fight it out like children. How can you call yourselves adults, grow the frick up." I snarled out, actually snarled. I was that pissed off.

"Alaska, we don't need a repeat of the fisheye or that ninja incident repeated. Get down." commanded Washington. Crud was I that pissed off? All of the states shuddered a bit about the fisheye thing.

"Sorry for my sudden outburst." I said with a bow and I do admit that my cheeks were on fire. I then climbed off the table and sat back at Belarus's feet to wait for lunch. After seven minutes of everything going fine I turned to talk with Belarus. I tugged on her dress to get her attention.

"Yes?" asked Belarus.

"Can…maybe…" I started to blush uncontrollably and stare at my feet. How am I supposed to ask this? Screw it I'm just going to say it out right. "put flowers in your hair?" I looked up at Belarus hopefully. She was smiling.

"Sure you can." smiled Belarus as she pulled me onto he lap. I then started to braid flowers in to her hair and weaving at some points, I did not want the flowers to fall out. Half way through I started to hum lullabies that America used to sing to me to calm me down when I was smaller. This was rather peaceful.

"All right everybody lunch." Germany said as he broke through my humming and braiding. I let out a disappointed sigh. This wasn't fair I wasn't done.

"You can finish after lunch." whispered Belarus answering my unasked question. Maybe I will get along with them. I slipped off of Belarus's lap and walked over to where America was complaining he didn't get any food.

"Girls untie me so I can eat." reasoned America.

"No, you will just try and run for it." responded Virginia without a second look at America as the states broke out a picnic basket. Lunch was rather peaceful and when every nation was back, America still hadn't eaten and he was so hungry he was close to crying.

"Did someone forget to feed America?" asked England. I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, we forgot to bring food for him." I said with a shrug. England's mouth dropped, he probably thought that I would say he didn't deserve to be feed.

"Wait, that's why we didn't feed him? I have food for him!" stated Georgia with a grin as she walked over to him and shoved whole peaches into his mouth. "Eat the peaches ya baby."

I then nodded my head to England and went back over to Belarus and started to finish the job I had started. I finally finished when Poland and California started a lecture on fashion and not hurting their eyes.

"California how about you talked about emergency aid instead of fashion?" I called through their speech. Poland looked a little vexed at the interruption, but didn't get very far as California launched in ways to save a person's life that was really informative, to everyone's surprise. After her speech the entire room was silent, they were a little shocked that a young American girl who had spent the first part of her lecture scolding them on fashion had then told them about a very serious topic.

"Ohnohnohn! You seem to know a lot about this, where did you learn it?" asked France with a joking smile.

"On patrol during WWII in the Pacific, all the girls were on the same squad with Delaware." responded California and we all nodded.

"Even Alaska?" asked a shocked Belarus.

"Kolkolkolkol! I was a pilot with Washington, we never got hit, and it was awesome. Nevada, Hawaii, Delaware, and Georgia were the gunners. Rhode Island, Maryland, and California were the medics. We never lost a patient." I said with a smile and all of the other states smiled at the memory. **(Author's note: I thought it would be cool to put all of the girl states into a squadron and I read a book on girls in WWII and the statement is actually true. There were nurses on planes and they took around 32,000 people and only lost one person. I call that determination.) **

"America you made them fight?!" shouted England. I pulled out my paintball gun and shot him in the shins.

"Listen here, okay. Jam this in your thick eyebrows; he couldn't stop us if he tried. He did try and we still took off. Never under estimate girls when they want to save their people from more death. We didn't care if we died, we can't die unless our state fell. We served to the best of our ability and saved lives. We even tried to get in on D Day. Our brothers were already fighting, besides the younger ones, why should the girls sit back and paint our nails. If you can do damage, do it without a pause." I spat out at the English man. I had nothing against him, but all of the girl states fought tooth and nail for the right for women in the military. I could even feel a purple aura coming out of me and the other female states. He just pissed off some rather angry girls.

"Eyebrows?" asked England with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"England, dude, don't, not even the Hero can save you if all of them go off." America piped in for the first time today. His eyes darkened as though he was about to see England's death.

"Ya that's right eyebrows. Get a team together and lets settle this like we settle arguments at our house." smirked Georgia.

"Can I play with your cannon again da?" asked Russia with a childlike grin.

"Maybe later. We need to call Del and tell him some idiots just called us weak. England, get a team of ten and then join us at the house, da?" I said as I left Belarus and pulled out a short sword to cut America free. I then followed the other girl states out of the room. This was going to be good.

**America POV**

"England you never should have said anything dude. The New England States still hate you. They will not hold back and I had to make a rule that those ten would never team up together. Here you might want this; it is what happened last time when they had a fight over what soda was better. I still hurt." I said as I handed England a DVD. He then put it in the TV.

"I don't see how they can do so much damage." said France and then he paled as he saw Alaska down New Jersey the second New Jersey was about to shoot New York. Now that isn't all that scary, but the fact that her face was emotionless and her eyes showed pure hate of somebody sneaking up on her team mate.

"Kolkolkolkol! Thanks for showing me what I missed, da." giggled Russia making my blood run cold.

Then the screen showed New York beating up New Jersey. It quickly moved to Idaho and Russia at a cannon firing it, and Idaho laughing like a mad man. They fired the cannon and we saw Ukraine being destroyed. California ran across the forest dodging bullets as she reached Ukraine and pulled her over her shoulder. She then started to cuss out the people shooting at her about not trying to shoot a medic in a game. Then it showed a very pissed off Texas having the camera person drawing on his face. Suddenly an over the head shot of the blue team's base being destroyed. I looked over and saw several nations tense up and Italy was waving his flag. Romano on the other hand looked pissed off at the sight, so nothing new.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" asked France in shock.

"So who wants to team up with England?" I asked and saw nobody ready to volunteer and Russia giggling was not helping.

"Kolkolkolkol! She really is related to me, da?" smiled Russia.

"Like who is related to Russia?" asked Poland not getting it.

"Alaska, the crazy girl with the guns." answered England.

"They were all armed England. Alaska is very protective of her squad. None of them will seem the same on the field. Those who aren't on England's team can watch from my house." I said with a flat tone. It was time to ditch my happy act. This was going to be a repeat of WWII.

"So who is on England's team, da?" asked Russia.

"I know nobody will volunteer so I will just say names. Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, France, Japan, and the Baltics will be on England's team. I wish you good luck come over tomorrow instead of the meeting everybody."

**Alaska POV**

We were all outside of Delaware's bedroom. Virginia knocked on the wooden door.

"Del we have a squad fight with some idiot nations who insulted us!" screamed Virginia and all of the chatter in the entire house stopped and the sound of forty pairs of feet running towards us filled the house. Delaware's door was opened forcefully from the other side ripping in off its hinges, to reveal Delaware. Delaware looked as though he had hopped out of bed he had his black hair in a mess, his ocean blue eyes showed sign of sleep, besides his rage, and he was in comfy clothes, he had no doubt fallen asleep reading a book.

"They did what?" snarled out Delaware as he cracked his knuckles.

"It was England." I said as I had my purple aura around me, but it didn't matter because everyone had it around them too.

"Get out the fighters. Michigan get your butt over here!" screamed Delaware and Michigan came running wondering what happened.

"Come with us. We need you to set up two single fighter planes to kill England." said Delaware and all of the New England states cheered. "He is going to regret crossing us and picking on the girls."

"HE WHAT?! KILL HIM UNTIL HE BEGS FOR MERCY!" yelled all of the boys in varying accents.

**(Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if the states are a bit occ, but I don't know very many stereotypes and google hates me. Sorry about the lateness of this post, but you try to write a chapter a day. I feel like my fingers are running a marathon, but they aren't tired yet, so….. I'm just going to start on chapter five, because I am once again driving for seven hours. Now I know that most people are all like gross long drives, but try going through Denali National Park where you are weaving in a valley and right next to you the light is hitting the Alaska Range giving it an ethereal glow to them. In some areas you are right next to the mountains and it hurts your eyes to see the top. Got to love Alaska. I take great pride in my state as other people do. Happy Holidays!)**


	5. The Cannon and Oranges

**Disclaimer:**

**Justanothertree:**** This is so annoying! I wrote like half of this chapter already and then the laptop broke! Grrr… Stupid! I can't believe my luck. Then I just had to procrastinate for another week…or two. I want a peanut butter cookie!**

**England:**** What? How did not writing translate to you wanting a cookie?**

**Justanothertree:**** …Uhm…It doesn't? I just have a weird craving for peanut butter cookies ever since I got braces or as I call them, "the orthodox doctor's way of telling me to shut up!" It really hasn't worked. Well, whatever! I don't own Hetalia otherwise…screw it I'm running out of funny disclaimers. Use your imagination.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Alaska's POV**

The paintball planes are ready and our… "friendly" traps are set. Now our entire squad is set up in the woods, besides Washington and I. Washington and I are stuck showing the countries to their side and the flying the fighter that our side gets.

"Allie? You ready to show the countries around? The others are still working on the pit. This should be fun. Did you tell the other's about your front yard prank?" asked Washington in a pleased tone.

"What practical joke? ~" I sang out innocently with a huge grin on my face that could creep even Russia out.

"You are a sneaky little devil. I'm surprised that when Louisiana tries to summon the devil he doesn't get you," laughed Washington.

"But…He does get me. Every single time. We don't know why," I sweet dropped.

"Seriously? That explains why he is so freakin creeped out about you. Nice, you can use this to your advantage," grinned Washington.

"OW! You wound me сестра!" I dramatically said as I put one hand over my chest and fell to the ground. (Translation: Sister.)

"Get up my little drama queen," deadpanned Washington.

"That is Ice Queen to you commoner!" I shouted monotoned. We stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing and rolling around on the ground.

**Hungary POV**

A lot of countries stood outside of America's house and were about to walk up the drive way when all of a sudden a boy in overalls, with dusty blonde hair, wheat colored eyes, and he appeared to be ten ran down the drive way straight up to Russia.

"Cannon time!" The boy screamed in excitement and then ran up the hill to an old looking cannon with Russia behind him. They then started to load the cannon with… potatoes?

"What?" asked Spain as the boy and Russia quickly worked and lit on fire.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GO FREE MY BABIES! DESTROY! TELL THE WORLD IDAHO LOVES YOU!" cackled out the boy as he lit it and soon there was a boom that echoed out across the silent morning air. Potatoes were covering Prussia from head to toe and he was knocked flat on his butt.

"Ha! Potato b*****d number two is defeated by potatoes!" laughed out South Italy.

"Shut the hell up POTATO!" screamed out a voice from an open window in America's house. It was a boy that looked like a mini Spain, but had an orange in his hand instead and was assaulting Idaho with them with deadly accuracy. "ALASKA! WASHINGTON! THE IDIOTS ARE HERE!"

"Don't mind Florida. He is not a morning person and has a weird hate towards Idaho. Canada did you bring me some maple syrup?" asked a quiet voice from behind everyone. We all whipped around to see the speaker; he was a mix of Finland and Sweden.

"Eh? Oh, Vermont. Here, do you want to go have some pancakes?" asked Can…Cana…no…Canadia.

"Let's go before we watch the countries die," responded Vermont and we once again started on our way to the house. We stopped cold when we saw what was in the yard. Ten holes that were six feet deep with grave markers were in a nice row.

"Like, oh my gosh! Leit! There is one for you!" Poland deadpanned.

The graves had names on them and then had a message.**England:**** Won't be missed, we all hate his cooking. ****Germany:**** Idaho loves potatoes more, just deal with it dude. ****Italy:**** What gender is it, seriously? ****Romano:**** Mafia b****hes! You had our admiration. ****Spain:**** May you be killed by the snapping turtles, crocodiles are better. ****France:**** Get him away! We don't need another Louisanna! **His grave was actually twenty feet deep.**Japan:**** Just give us sushi or teach us to be ninjas and you can live the graves are easy to fill. ****Latvia:**** Stand up for yourself already, dude you get stepped on more than a rug. ****Lithuania:**** Poland's dress up doll. ****Estonia:**** Get better internet! Shame on you! Dishonor on you, your family, and your cow!**

"Hey! You guys are here. Time to show you to the armory! ~" sang out the girl know as Washington and Alaska as she shot nervous glances at Russia, but strangely not out of fear.

"What is with the graves?" I asked.

"You never know when you might make one of us snap and then it gets really bloody…Like that time all the girls wanted to be ninja's and we nearly took over the entire house before Delaware stopped us with ice cream and soda," monotoned Alaska.

**Alaska POV**

We walked in silence to the weapons. Weaving our way through the house, but didn't make it very far before Pennsylvania jumped off the banister and tucking into a roll. Silly Pen.

"Keskeskes~! I'm awesome!" laughed out Pen who appears and acts like Prussia only a teen.

"Not another one!" complained Germany.

"Get back here!" screamed out a voice from the top of the stairs and a boy jumped down after Pen. Of course it was Ohio, who might I add looks like a male Hungary.

"RUN IT IS THE UNAWESOME FUN POLICE!" screamed Pen as he took off running dragging Prussia with him. "Keskeskes~! You seem awesome enough to come with me!"

"Get back here! You can't egg my room and get away with it!" shouted Ohio as he ran after them.

"Well…let's keep going. That happens almost every morning, so let's run before Texas finds out Arizona is trying to blow him up," I giggled out with a little kolkolkolkolkol.

As we walked there was an awkward silence. That was so thick in the air that Italy almost noticed it. Almost…

"Ve~ Why are your siblings like that?" Italy hummed out.

"They can get worse. The main trouble makers get put into the time out "get your sorry butts better behaved before I show you why I was made into a Hero with the coolness of being a superpower" as Dad calls it. You never get out until you say a compliment to your rival. A lot of states will be there this weekend, superbowl. We kind of forgot so are putting this off till Monday…maybe…depends if we win. WE ARE THOUGH!" declared Washington.

"IN YOUR DREAMS DUDETTE! THE SEAHAWKS ARE GOING DOWN!" yelled Colorado from upstairs.

"I'M AMERICAN NEUTRAL! I SUPPOSEDLY DON'T SUPPORT ANY OF YOU!" I screamed and then looked at Washington and spoke in a whispery tone that only her and the nations could hear. "Go Seahawks."

"Superbowl?" asked Germany. (Author's Note: The Superbowl is the championship game for the football teams across the United States of America.)

"Yep, you are about to find out what the civil war was like. So, because we spaced out on it we will just take your unawesome butts to guest rooms," I said with a knowing and evil smirk, and then couldn't resist adding in a little tiny quote. "Let the odds be ever in your favor. If you can stay sane then you win. Kolkolkolkolkol…"

"DON'T USE MY AWESOME WORDS!" screamed Prussia and Pennsylvania from across the house and maybe outside.


End file.
